Problem: What is the maximum value of the expression $-5r^2 + 40r - 12$ for real $r$?
Solution: We complete the square: \begin{align*}
-5r^2 + 40r - 12 & = (-5r^2 + 40r) - 12\\
&= -5(r^2 - 8r + 16) -12 + 5 \cdot 16\\
&= -5(r - 4)^2 + 68
\end{align*} The maximum value of $-5(r-4)^2$ is $0$, since the square of a real number is never negative. Thus, the maximum value of the expression is $\boxed{68}$.